This invention relates to an apparatus for holding the zero end of a measuring tape and positioning it at a desired location to facilitate measurement between two points by a single person.
Flexible metal measuring tapes are equipped with a positioning tab at their zero end which can be hooked over the edge of an object being measured. Thus a person can measure the distance from this edge to another point without the necessity of a helper to hold the end of the tape in position. However, when it is necessary to measure between two points lying on a surface, or to measure away from the edge of the surface, a second person is required to hold the zero end of the tape. Also, the use of a plumb line often requires two people; one to hold the top of the line and another to mark the bottom point. Likewise a chalk line requires a holder at each end.
The present invention provides an apparatus which overcomes the foregoing difficulties and allows a single person to perform many measuring and marking procedures that would otherwise require two people.
The apparatus comprises a clamp for receiving the tape and securing it in place. In the preferred embodiment the clamp includes a receptacle, in the form of a C-shaped channel, which is arranged to receive the tape, and a cover which fits over the top of the receptacle to hold the tape in position. The cover is pivotally attached to the receptacle for movement between a closed position where it overlies the receptacle and an open position where it uncovers the receptacle. When the cover is in its open position the L-shaped locating tab located at the zero end of a steel measuring tape is hooked over the end of the receptacle to which the cover is pivotally joined. Then when the cover is moved to its closed position it secures the tape in place in the receptacle. In addition, a slot, designed to receive the tab on the tape, is located at the other end of the receptacle to facilitate measurement from either end of the receptacle.
The receptacle is rotatably joined to a base which contains a magnet so that it can be magnetically attached to any ferro-magnetic surface. The base and receptacle are joined by a rivet that contains a medial orifice which extends through both the base and the magnet. Freely slidably located within the orifice is a pin which is longer than the orifice and which has a pointed tip. Accordingly, when the base is magnetically adhered to a supporting surface and the top of the pin is tapped with a hammer, the point of the pin makes a slight indentation into the surface. When this occurs the interaction of the pin with the indentation cooperates with the magnetic attraction of the holder to provide a greater amount of resistance to sliding than would be possible only with the magnet.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for holding a measuring tape and positioning its zero end at a desired location.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which attaches to a ferromagnetic surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which will receive and secure the tape quickly and easily.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which allows measurement from either of its ends.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus where the tape holder is rotatable relative to the base in order to find diagonals and to swing arcs.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which will also hold a plumb line, chalk line or the like.
The foregoing and other objectives and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.